pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Korn
Buster Korn is a Kernel Corn hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a powerful assassin hero being able to dish out powerful attacks while dealing area-of-effect damage with explosive ability. He can easily control a team fight with his Butterhawk strafing rain or launch a giant ballistic cob for a big boom. Overview Buster Korn, the Veteran Corn-mando Damage: 8/10 Utility: 6/10 Survivability: 4/10 Complexity: 4/10 Role: Assassin Sub-role: Engager, Nuker Almanac Entry: At the age of 65, Buster Korn is pretty much an incapable guy by now. Back at his young age, he served the Grain Corp during the Great Zombie Wars in the '70s. He was at his prime back then. He single handedly taken down a bunker occupied with a bunch of soldiers securing a secret toxic warhead supposed to be used to bomb down farmlands. He went into solo missions 3 times with his squad lost. In 2005, the Great Garden Warfare, but he was already retired. In an old age, he isn't able to wield his Cob Busters nor do a Husk Hop like he used to be. He still had his Butterhawk parked inside his barn. A new threat had arrive. Dr. Zomboss has conquered half of Suburbia. This means war. A peashooter visited his old house in a farm, where he saw Buster sitting on a rocking chair. He convinced him to comeback for war. His words are, "General, I may be old, but for the good of Suburbia, I must return to the Lawn and take down these corpses once and for all". With sheer determination, he equipped his antique Cob Busters, knowing that they still work properly. He flew on his Butterhawk and went to the Lawn Force Base. He has come back from retirement to shoot down some corpses. Gameplay: Buster Korn is a very effective marksman and mage all at the same time. His rapid firing Cob Busters make him deal pretty strong damage to suppress a single target as well as any enemy he passes. He can leap in and out in a fight using his Husk Hop and blast his foes with his Shuck Shots. He is pretty great in dishing out very powerful damage in team fights, whether it is unleashing a strafing run in a line or nuking down an area with a ballistic missile. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1755 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4.65 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 7 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 45 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 4.25 Attack Speed (APS): 0.5 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Punisher Buster Korn will empower his basic attack, increasing its damage against enemy heroes by +2.5% and attack rate by 50%. Lasts for 5 seconds. Has 18 second cooldown. Buster Korn is used to giving his foes some cornporal punishment. Basic Abilities Cob Busters (Q) Buster Korn will fire a powerful round from his Cob Buster to a target enemy, hitting enemies in a line. Every second deals 80 damage (+5% per level), and lasts for 7 seconds. He can move while shooting them. His Cob Busters aren't just some ordinary SMGs, they are a state-of-the-art organic weapon hand-made in a farm. He can shoot a powerful round with full force. Note: *Reactivate the ability while channeling will allow you to switch targets with the remaining ammo. Shuck Shots (W) Buster Korn will load up his Shuck Shots, launching them to a target point. Each shucks deal 140 damage (+5% per level) to the enemies they crash into. He has a 1.5 second channeling time before he launch them. Shuck Shots are basically pocket size, rocket propelled, anti-armor weapons used to bust down tanks and bunkers. Note: *Each shucks had an individual skillshot indicator to follow. Meaning each can hit different enemies if in the same hitbox. Husk Hop (E) Buster Korn becomes Aerial, being unable to be hit by melee attacks. He will leap along a target path, in which he rains down kernel bullets from below, dealing 100 damage (+5% per level). He's an expert in gourdrilla warfare back at his prime. He seem to still have them by now. Ultimate Abilities Butterhawk Run ® Buster Korn will call down his Butterhawk Fighter Aircraft to rain down a strafing run to a long-ranged line, dealing 250 (+5% per level) to enemies they pass by. They can also launch a Cob Strike to any structure they pass through, dealing 150 (+5% per level) damage to them. His Butterhawk Fighter Aircraft is manned by his nephew-in-training. He can assist his uncle every time he needs to clear off dang corpses. Ballistic Maize ® Buster Korn tosses a hot potato flare on a target area. After 3 seconds, a ballistic corn missile will crash down and explode after a 2 second delay. The explosion deals 375 damage (+5% per level) to enemies in the area and does a medium knockback. If ever he wants to call down the base's ballistic missiles to blow up a zombie-infested area, all he needs to do is toss the potato flare and wait. Talent Level 1 *Full-Auto Fury - QUEST: Destroy 5 enemies with Punisher. REWARD: Punisher has 2 charges. *Locked and Loaded - QUEST: Deal a total of 5000 damage with abilities within 90 seconds. REWARD: Basic Abilities will have 15% cooldown reduction. *Suppressing Strafe - Cob Busters slow down enemies by 30% for 3 seconds. Level 4 *Run and Gun - Husk Hop cooldown is reduced by 0.8 seconds per basic attack. *Natural Born Killer - Every vanquish increases Attack Speed by +1%, maximum of 15%. At maximum stacks, Buster Korn gain additional +10% Attack Speed. *Maximum Overkill - Punisher deals additional 4% of the target's max HP as damage when above 40% HP. Level 7 *Cluster Corn - Shuck Shots explosion radius increased by 35%. *Split Shucks - Shuck Shots now allows shucks to be launched individually. Has 3 charges. *Elite Commando - Being stunned and rooted grants +25% defense for 3 seconds. Level 10 *Butterhawk Run - Buster Korn will call down his Butterhawk Fighter Aircraft to rain down a strafing run to a long-ranged line, dealing 250 (+5% per level) to enemies they pass by. They can also launch a Cob Strike to any structure they pass through, dealing 150 (+5% per level) damage to them. *Ballistic Maize - Buster Korn tosses a hot potato flare on a target area. After 3 seconds, a ballistic corn missile will crash down and explode after a 2 second delay. The explosion deals 375 damage (+5% per level) to enemies in the area and does a medium knockback. Level 13 *Bullet Time - (Active) Grants the hero +45% evasion for 2.5 seconds. 45 second cooldown. *Maize Mayhem - Cob Busters deals 50% more damage to the main target. *Barbeque Grain - Con Busters heal Buster Korn's for 50% the damage he deals. Level 16 *Perilous Paradrop - Husk Hop can manually land on an area by pressing the ability again. Doing so will increase Buster Korn's movement speed by 35% for 7 seconds. *Anti-Piercing Rockets - Shuck Shots ignores 45% defense and resistance. *Butter Surprise - Husk Hop leaves a hot potato behind upon lead. A butter barrage will occur in the said area, dealing 95 damage (+5% per level) and stunning enemies for 0.5 turns. Level 20 *Cobmageddon - Butterhawk Run drops explosive cobs in random areas. *S.C.O.B. Storm - Ballistic Corn has a larger area, drops multiple smaller cobs that deal 45% the usual damage, and each cob will crash down a random point in the area. Delay removed. *Max Pain - Basic attacks deal 1% of the target's maximum HP as bonus damage. *Resistance Assistance - Buster Korn's is granted 4% defense for every assist he gets. Maximum of 20%. At maximum charges, Buster Korn's resistance is also increased by 15%. Quotations Start of Battle *Locked and loaded. *Colonel Buster Korn reporting. *It's time for some serious action. Moving *Let's move. *Forward. *I go solo on these wars. *You don't tell me what to do. *This old guy's got 'em stems still treading. Attacking *Open fire! *Enemy spotted. *Guns out. *Rapid fire. *Ratatatatata! Vanquishing a Hero *That wasn't much of a challenge. *Haha. I still go it. *One minor threat takin' care of. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Corporal, I thought you were dead. (Anklebone) *I guess I'm gonna call you "Corpseporal". (Anklebone) *Horseback's the yore times, my friend. Guns are the future. (Joustalot) *What's a thief have against a veteran soldier like I? (Ace) *You got lots of sense of justice, kiddo. Less combat maneuver, though. (Hambone) *Jetpacks are for freakin' cowards! (Jettison) *Not even good armor can protect you if you move slow. (Wally) Dying *Mission failed... we'll get 'em next time... *I'm... in a need of assistance... *Need backup. Need backup! *Hand my nephew my medal of honor. *Well done, squad. Well done. Respawning *I ain't old yet to give up. *This soldier is back for more. *Alright. No more screwin' around. *I'll have my retirement when this is over. *You can't keep a good soldier down. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *Hey kid. How 'bout you sit along and listen to my old mission stories. No? *You wanna listen? Golly, you're different from kids these days. *So, one time I went to Vietnam and helped out these rice farmers to evacuate. I single handedly knocked over a Gargantuar. *I also got some encounters between the Dead Corporal, Anklebone. Back when he wasn't dead yet. *(breathes in) I love the smell of popcorn in the mornin'. *Where'd I learn that Husk Hop thing again? Maybe that was from Sgt. Maize or Sgt. Husk? No, Sgt. Husk taught me Shuck Shots. *I live in my farmland for the rest of my retirement. No, I ain't alone. I had my nephew to the care of me. *You know what keeps a soldier strong? By eating a complete breakfast with Kernel Krunchies. Get your Kernel Krunchies and it comes with a free Kernel Corn action figure. Ultimate Ability Butterhawk Run *Bring in the grain! *Butterhawk Run incomin'! *Run 'em down, kid! Ballistic Corn *Here comes the big one! *Cob Missile incoming! *Time to blow up this grounds! Skins Mob Cob Buster Korn in his youth was a known crook who worked for a tobacco syndicate, lead by a tobacco plant. He was not the strongest of the group, but he was an aggressive thief who, despite his risky tendencies, will get the job done. After their tobacco boss got captured and died in prison, he was given a place in the mob. He ran a good arms black market until he was sent to the army. Even in retirement, he can still keep in tough with his old mates. *He wears the outfit of the Mob Cob in Plants vz ZOmbies: Garden Warfare, complete with a stylish hat, stylish striped suit, and a necktie. *He is armed with dual Cob Crushers. *His Butterhawk Fighter Aircraft is painted with black and white stripes. It can drop a molotov at structures. Herbicide Squad Superior During the first Garden Warfare, Buster Korn was absent from the War in Suburbia, busy eliminating zombie threat overseas. With him is a squad he call the Herbicide Squad. They are responsible with multiple sabotages and infiltration. Buster Korn, being the leader, always go first in combat, spraying his rapid-firing Kernel Krushers and blasting outposts with his rocket corns. *Wears a black and mossy headband and skull eyepatch. He also has some kernels missing in his face like a scar. *Wears a special covert ops uniform with the Herbicide Squad logo (leaf with a spike punching a hole through it) *His Butterhawk Fighter Aircraft is a vintage biplane with dual kernel machine guns and also drop a watermelon bomb on structures. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes